ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Who Framed Roger Rabbit: Signature Edition (Scott A. Buchanan's Version)
'' by |starring=Bob Hoskins Christopher Lloyd Charles Fleischer Kathleen Turner Stubby Kaye Joanna Cassidy |music=Alan Silvestri |cinematography=Dean Cundey |editing=Arthur Schmidt Michael Hahn (signature edition) |studio=Amblin Entertainment Walt Disney Pictures |distributor=Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures |released=October 31, 2020 |runtime=TBA |country=United States |language=English |rating=PG |budget=TBA |gross=TBA }} Who Framed Roger Rabbit: Signature Edition is a 2020 American fantasy comedy film, being a remastered and reimagining of the . produced by Amblin Entertainment and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures and it will be released in TBA 2018. Plot The setting of the film passes in 1947. Private detective Eddie Valiant recently lost his brother, who was recently murdered by a "half-toon-and-half-human" man and lapsed into alcoholism, vowing never to work as detective again. =Tagline= *Roger Rabbit Comes to the Big Screen *Enhanced Special Effects *Never-Before-Seen Footage *Digitally Remastered Soundtrack =Differences from the originals= Changes *Touchstone Pictures opening logo has replaced with Disney 2011 opening logo and Amblin Entertainment 2016 opening logo. *Original 2D animation has replaced with ToonBoom Harmony 2D animation. *Original cartoon voice actors has replaced with Current cartoon voice actors. *A new scene has been added in which Pig Head, with digitally restored and remastered. This was originally a deleted scene from the 1988 film. *Extended movie credits music has replaced with short movie credits music. *For You I Will has song by Monica. This song soundtrack of Space Jam, signature edition ending credits. =Characters= Live-action *Eddie Vailant *Judge Doom *Dolores *Marvin Acme *R.K. Maroon *Lt. Santino Animated *Roger Rabbit *Jessica Rabbit *Baby Herman *Baby Herman's mother *Benny the Cab *Bongo the Gorilla *The Bullets *Toon Patrol *The Toon Shoe *The Singing Sword *Lena Hyena *Toon Birds Disney *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Goofy *J. Thaddeus Toad *Dumbo *Pinocchio Warner Bros. Animation Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Porky Pig *Sylvester Pussycat *Tweety Bird *Foghorn Leghorn *Yosemite Sam Droopy *Droopy Universal Studios Walter Lantz Productions *Woody Woodpecker Paramount Pictures/King Features Syndicate *Betty Boop =Cast= Live-action cast *Will Sasso as Eddie Vailant (replacing the late Bob Hoskins) *Christopher Lloyd as Judge Doom *Joanna Cassidy as Dolores *Stubby Kaye as Marvin Acme *Alan Tudyk as R.K. Maroon (replacing the late Alan Tilvern) *Tim Allen as Lt. Santino (replacing the late Richard LeParmentier) Voice cast Most of the animated characters present on the film are Disney characters, with additional agreements made with Warner Bros. Entertainment, NBCUniversal and Viacom to the licensing of its characters. In addition, characters who didn't appear in the original version appear in this version. *Charles Fleischer as Roger Rabbit *Kathleen Turner as Jessica Rabbit *Jim Cummings as Baby Herman (adult voice, replacing Lou Hirsch), Psycho (also replacing Charles Fleischer and Bullet #2 *Maurice LaMarche as Benny the Cab (also replacing Charles Fleischer) and Yosemite Sam (replacing the late Joe Alaskey) *Jeff Bergman as Bongo the Gorilla (replacing Morgan Deare), Greasy (also replacing Charles Fleischer), Bugs Bunny, Sylvester Pussycat (both replacing the late Mel Blanc) and Droopy (replacing Richard Williams) *Dee Bradley Baker as Daffy Duck (replacing the late Mel Blanc) *David Lander as Smart Guy *René Auberjonois as Stupid (replacing Fred Newman) *Bette Midler as Wheezy and Lena Hyena (replacing June Foray; She is 100 years old before she dies) *Corey Burton as Bullet #1 (replacing the late Pat Buttram) *Bill Farmer as Bullet #3 (replacing Jim Gallant) and Goofy (also replacing the late Tony Pope) *April Winchell as Baby Herman's mother and Baby Herman (baby voice) *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse (replacing the late Wayne Allwine) *Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey, Louie and Toon Birds *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck and Chip *Jeff Bennett as J. Thaddeus Toad (replacing Les Perkins) and Foghorn Leghorn (also replacing the late Joe Alaskey) *Bob Bergen as Porky Pig and Tweety Bird (both also replacing the late Mel Blanc) *Billy West as Woody Woodpecker (replacing Cherry Davis) *Frank Welker as Dumbo (vocal effects) *Cindy Robinson as Betty Boop (replacing the late Mae Questel) *Nick Carson as Pinocchio (replacing Peter Westly) *Nancy Cartwright as the Toon Shoe *Frank Sinatra (archive recordings) as the Singing Sword Category:2020 films Category:1988 films Category:Disney films Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:Extended Editions